


Of Battle Bodies And Japes

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Japes, Papyrus - Freeform, Pranks, Sans - Freeform, Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, platonic, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: Papyrus decides he must payback Sans for all the shenanigans across time and space. all those pranks and incidental music. Determined to jape Sans, since he is a master of japes.





	Of Battle Bodies And Japes

**Author's Note:**

> late christmas present for a friend.

“PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?” Papyrus made the biggest puppy dog eyes at his swapped counterpart, holding up his specially made battle body.

“aw come on Paps, you're killin me here.” Stretch felt his resolve crumble.  
It was at least the 20th time Papyrus begged him to try on his outfit.

“fine,only this one time.” He gave in. No matter how many times he said no, Papyrus was persistent.   
Stretch took the battle body from the more enthusiastic skeleton.  
“YET ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus struck his signature pose.   
“NYEH HEH HEH, FOR ONCE I SHALL JAPE SANS! HE WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM! FIGURATIVELY I MEAN.”   
Stretch’s cheekbones flushed a light honey hue, giving a half smile. 

“uh, could i maybe get some privacy please?” 

“OH, RIGHT! RIGHT!” Papyrus still had some trouble picking up on social cues. He nodded vigorously before leaving the room. 

Stretch sighed, there really was no backing out of this now. Was there? He couldn't take seeing Papyrus looking so disappointed.   
He quickly stripped out of his baggy comfortable clothes. Staring at the tights in his hand.   
"how can he wear this so revealing." Flushing brightly, he stripped out of his comfortable baggy clothes.   
Ten minutes later he called out.   
“Papyrus! some help please?” 

“Nyeh? WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH, LAZY-ME?” The door instantly flew open. The other had been waiting patiently outside.   
Coming back to Stretch absolutely tangled in the tights, limbs twisted in a way that they shouldn't.   
“NO WORRIES LAZY-ME! I DID THE SAME THING THE FIRST TIME I WORE IT. SANS HAD TO HELP ME GET UNTANGLED AS WELL.” Papyrus chuckled.

Sans came back to a mess of bones. Oh the relentless teasing he had to endure, but now he can get in and out of his complicated battle body in no time and Papyrus was confident Stretch would be able to get used to it easily. Papyrus would even bet Stretch would be able to put on the battle body and take it off in mere seconds.

Papyrus helped Stretch into the surprisingly tight and revealing outfit, cheekbones now flushed a light orange hue.   
“um, do i really need to do this paps?” Stretch couldn't help but feel rather exposed. Gloved hands covered his spine as much as he could.

“do you really think he’d fall for this? he’s your brother and might figure it out right away pap.”

“NONSENSE! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS HAVE THE RIGHT ATTITUDE LAZY-ME! AND MAYBE SOME MAKE UP. AND MAYBE DON’T SLOUCH?” Papyrus grinned sheepishly at the last thing he said after noticing the hurt look on his alternates face.

“JUST FOR A SHORT TIME, I PROMISE! NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KEEPS HIS WORD! ” He knew Stretch took promises very seriously. 

“OH AND MAYBE A LITTLE… TEENSY.. BIT OF MAKEUP? TO COVER UP YOUR… I DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS POSSIBLE FOR SKELETONS TO HAVE DARK CIRCLES UNDERNEATH YOUR SOCKETS BUT YOU AND SANS SEEM TO HAVE ACCOMPLISH SUCH A FEAT. ANYWAYS YES. SOME MAKEUP TO COVER UP THOSE DARK CIRCLES?”  
Stretch groaned, hand covering his face. He didn't sign up for this, but for Papyrus. He could put up with it. 

“fine, just… just do whatever needs to be done. alright pap?” He went this far, might as well go through it all. 

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, in a blink of an eye he was gone. 

Just as fast as he left Papyrus was back, a box full of cosmetics in hand. Stretch raise an eyebrow bone at his energetic counterpart. 

“WHAT? DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT MY APPEARANCE!”   
Papyrus huffed, a blush colouring his cheekbones. 

“didn't say a word paps.” Stretch simply shrugged. Not that it would have been his business anyway. Papyrus could do whatever he wished. As long as it wasn't harmful to himself or anyone else. He honestly didn't care how Papyrus put effort into his looks either. As long as it made him happy, he wasn't going to police anyone. 

“ALRIGHT! LAZY-ME! I HAVE TO WARN YOU BEFORE HAND, LOOK UP WHILE I AM APPLYING THIS! YOU DO NOT WANT THIS IN YOUR EYE SOCKETS. BELIEVE ME! I LEARNED THE HARD WAY ABOUT THAT AS WELL…”  
Papyrus chuckled nervously. Fishing out a small tub of bone cream with a brush.   
“should i be worried? should it even go near the eye sockets?”  
He squirmed uncomfortable as Papyrus sat him down onto the bed. “AS I SAID. IT WILL BE COMPLETELY FINE IF YOU DON’T MOVE WHILE I AM APPLYING THIS. NOW. PLEASE. LET ME DO MY THING, ALRIGHT LAZY-ME?”

Stretch squirmed as Papyrus applied the make up. His face feeling strange as if someone caked something onto it. Well. Technically.

“AND REMEMBER TO ACT LIKE ME AND FOLLOW MY BODY MOVEMENTS, OKAY?”   
Papyrus cackled loudly as he imagined the confused look on Sans’ face as he pretends not to notice Stretch imitating him. Oh this is the greatest jape he will pull of all time! 

He added a few more touches upon Stretches dark circles.

“WOWIE. YOU ALMOST LOOK LIKE ME. WELL OF COURSE YOU DO BUT… UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.” He chuckled sheepishly.   
“NOW THAT IS DONE. LET’S PUT YOU INTO PROPER POSITION! SANS SHOULD BE HOME ANY MINUTE NOW! ALONG WITH BLUE.”  
Papyrus bounced excitedly, the big grin he had got Stretching thinking. That all the fuss made it worth seeing him so happy.

Papyrus took Stretch by the hand, leading him downstairs and into the living room. Pushing his alternate self into the kitchen. Stretch at one end of a counter and Papyrus at the other.

Both now carefully chopping at some vegetables that Papyrus had put there earlier. Before Stretch had needed his assistance.

A few minutes later, Sans had came home. Walking into the kitchen with a few grocery bags. It had seemed that Blue managed to convince Sans to actually walk with him and carry some bags.

Papyrus would have to congratulate Blue later for this impressive feat. 

“WELCOME HOME BROTHER! DINNER SHOULD BE FINISHED QUITE SOON!”   
“okay bro.”  
Sans had automatically replied. The bags he previously were carrying now dropped onto the floor. 

Eyelights going from Papyrus to Stretch to Papyrus again. Weird… 

“uh, paps? why is stretch all dressed up as you? you doing a thing?” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS? HE ISN'T HERE. ONLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS HERE BEFORE YOU HAVE ARRIVED!”

Papyrus was absolutely giddy. Seeing that uncomfortable look Sans had. Yes. Finally he was the one pulling the wool over his eyes and not the other way around. 

Stretch did his best to imitate every movement Papyrus had made, mouthing his words the best he could. Fighting a blush he felt when doing those over the top poses. 

It was slightly embarrassing but it was worth it to make Papyrus happy, as well as seeing that dumbfounded look on Sans’ face was pretty hilarious at the same time. 

His soul dropped to his stomach as soon as he saw his brother come from behind Sans. He groaned inwardly. The jig was up, his brother would obviously know what was up nearly instantaneously.

Blue had took one look at them, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw two Papyruses and the confused Sans. He blinked. It only took a moment before he caught on. Seeing that look his best friend gave him, as if he were saying ‘PLEASE PLAY ALONG.’ 

Giving the slightest nod, Blue finally spoke up.

“HEY SANS. WHAT'S THE MATTER? LUCKILY YOU WEREN'T THE ONE CARRYING THE EGGS!” 

“you… you don't see your bro standing there? dressed exactly like my bro?”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? PAPY ISN'T HERE. ALL I SEE IS PAPYRUS THERE AND YOU.” 

He laughed weakly, shrugging.  
“okay paps, blue. you got me. funny prank. really had me going for a moment there. ha ha…”

“WHAT PRANK BROTHER, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT OR REFERRING TO. I AM SIMPLY CLEANING UP THE KITCHEN AND PREPARING DINNER SINCE YOU ARE SUCH A LAZYBONES.”

Papyrus replied seemingly confused by the sudden ‘nonsense’ his brother just sprouted, he tilted his head to the side, giving them the most innocent look he could muster. 

“c'mon! it's becoming creepy! stretch is right there! look right there!”

Papyrus gave a slight shrug before glancing over to where Sans was pointing. 

“WHAT EXACTLY AM I LOOKING AT SANS?” 

Blue had been silent for the most part. If he had spoken any more, he wouldn't have been able to hold back the giggles. Holding a gloved hand over his mouth, purposely avoiding any eye contact. 

Sans facepalmed, seemingly frustrated. 

Papyrus had broke first, bursting out onto a hearty laughter. He couldn't torture his poor big brother any longer. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'VE BEEN DUPED! JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WAS WELL AWARE OF LAZY-MES PRESENCE THIS WHOLE TIME!” 

At the reveal, Stretch sighed in relief. Finally able to relax and slouch over. Reverting to his natural posture, smiling apologetically.

“sorry dude. he talked me into it.” 

Sans couldn't help but grin. Chuckling as he sat himself onto a chair. Allowing Blue to be the one to pick up the fallen groceries.

“good one paps. ya really got me.”


End file.
